


The Damn Emoji

by SaioumaIsMyAesthetic



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, i just wanted to share this to the world, no clickbait, of course, please see this, saiouma, you dont wanna click this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaioumaIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/SaioumaIsMyAesthetic
Summary: You'll see





	The Damn Emoji

 Kokichi decided that posting this was an amazing idea, his boyfriend agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry


End file.
